


Dreaming Of A Better Tomorrow

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [34]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, John/Bobby, visions of a future that may still have a chance





	

When he sleeps, he dreams of the future. Or at least what he thinks is the future. John is there and they're older somehow, and yet exactly the same, but it gives Bobby hope.

Hope that there could be a future for them that didn't involve fighting, pitting their elemental powers against each other. 

He dreams that they are still together, still on the same side, fighting together, not against each other. They're laughing, training, learning, loving each other all over again and Bobby never wants to wake up for fear of losing this.

Eventually he does, but at least the dreams give him visions of a future that may still have a chance for them to be happy together.


End file.
